Wireless communication devices communicate over cellular communication networks using wireless protocols, such as Long Term Evolution (LTE), Evolution Data Optimized (EVDO), Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA), Global System for Mobile communications (GSM), High Speed Packet Access (HSPA), and the like. In some wireless communication systems, more than one wireless communication network may be employed across a geographic region. For example, a first wireless communication network employing a first wireless communication protocol may be deployed along with a second wireless communication network employing a second wireless communication protocol. Separate wireless access equipment may be deployed for each wireless communication network, such as when a fourth generation (4G) Long Term Evolution (LTE) wireless communication network is deployed over a similar geographic area as a third generation (3G) wireless communication network or other wireless communication networks.
Users operate wireless communication devices to communicate with other devices and access the Internet over communication networks. The wireless communication devices execute software applications, such as location applications, weather applications, social applications, camera applications, and other applications. Application Programming Interfaces (APIs), such as location APIs, camera APIs, speaker APIs, microphone APIs, screen APIs, interface with the software applications. The APIs define functionality, including application operations, inputs, outputs, and the like. Each API, such as a location API, may have multiple implementations and may be specific to a wireless protocol.
Establishing secure and trusted communication links between end user devices, such as between wireless communication devices over different wireless communication networks, can be difficult to achieve. Moreover, some end user devices might not have similar security hardware or software that other end user devices have, further complicating ensuring secure communications.